She's Mine
by ForeverAnon
Summary: I'm sure loads of Haylijah fans want to see a jealous Elijah now that Jackson has been introduced. This is a short story/one shot of just that. (I've split the scenes into chapters, hence the shortness :3 . - Elijah finds out about Jackson and is not happy at all. A/U - The curse on Hayley's people has already been broken in this story, though the rest is all the same x
1. Unexpected Visitor

She's Mine:

1) Unexpected Visitor

Hayley stood outside wrapped in a knitted warm cardigan. She sighed trying to release her stress. Everything had to go wrong, it always did. She was worried and extremely anxious and never thought she could actually miss Rebekah this much, Klaus even. She tried to fight the thought of them suffering. Yes she despised him but she still wanted her daughter to have her father and Rebekah had certainly stuck by her a lot.

Her mind then wondered to Elijah and how she knew he was somewhere blaming and abusing himself for the entire mess. He was like a ball of fiery emotion lately, very much unlike his usual calm self. His anger was raw, and she knew he was incredibly hurt. He had told her what had happened and a most sombre expression had latched onto his face.

She'd never thought Celeste could be so evil. Though then it had never crossed her mind that he could love someone like her so much. Maybe she didn't know him much after all. Or did she?

A horrid sick feeling churned in her stomach but she told herself to stay strong and positive. They would get them back, they would find a way. They always did. She was not one to give up and nor was he.

Suddenly the trees rustled and Hayley's senses heightened. Her thoughts dispersed in an instant as she turned around to survey the garden. She felt so edgy.

It was deep evening now, the air slightly misty. Peering into the woods she thought about her people, were they okay? The curse had been broken but she still worried about their safety. She wondered why they had not tried to contact her, had something gone wrong? Maybe they were just busy working things out.

She heard the rustle of leaves yet again.

"Andrea." A voice spoke and she immediately spun around. It was Jackson. He emerged from the nature his eyes locked onto hers.


	2. Your Love Is My Drug

1) Your Love Is My Drug

Elsewhere Elijah tapped anxiously at his desk. He found it terribly hard to just sit here. Marcel has organised a search but somehow he knew they would fail. It wasn't going to be that easy. He almost felt sick at the thought of his siblings being tortured. His heart clenched in agony. It was his job to protect them. The thought of Celeste began burning into his mind. How could she do this to him? He felt stupid and ashamed for loving her so dearly. For god sake, he had defended her on countless time, loving her even after her death. His face wrinkled in disgust.

He sat up clenching his teeth and gulped down his anger. He then smoothed his brow and tried to remain calm though his palms twitched. His stiff hand reached for a glass of liquor and he sipped it. It did no good. Nothing would calm him, except...

...Hayley. Her name swum into his head, her pretty face warming him immediately. She was his medication, she was keeping him going. His eyes closed at the thought of her. He had been choosing Celeste over her. How could he do such a stupid thing? He thought about her pain filled face when they had discussed the topic of her forgiveness. He had hurt her brutally and he only realised properly now.

Where was she? He thought, craving her presence. He needed her now. Elijah stood up from his chair and brushed his suit leaving to find her.


	3. Discovery

3) Discovery

Jackson walked towards her stopping around half a metre away. His eyes eventually lowered and then flickered up again like he had been caught watching her.

"If I may call you that?" he then spoke and Hayley finally unfroze.

"Jackson." She acknowledged and then wondered about his question. Should she let him call her that? The name sounded foreign to her, like it wasn't hers at all. She'd always been called Hayley, Andrea was like another version of herself she had somehow stumbled upon.

Jackson watched her considering and smiled slightly.

"I'll call you Hayley..." he spoke interrupting her thoughts. He then paused and spoke again slowly.

"...for now."

Hayley found herself lost for words as she remembered their last conversation. "It's not every day you meet your royal werewolf betrothed." she mused.

The silence was awfully strange.

"How is everyone?" Hayley then asked.

"They're good." Jackson replied promptly, nodding.

"They've been waiting to be free of this curse for a very long time, we all have and now that it's been broken, there's a lot of organisation needed." He continued.

Hayley twiddled her thumbs still unable to think of things to say.

"Andr...Hayley." Jackson then almost blurted and he took a step towards her, a mixture of frustration and anxiety.

She looked at him directly, wondering what he was about to say.

"I've been meaning to visit you ever since the last time we spoke." He confessed softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elijah walked nearer eventually his eyes finding Hayley. He sighed with relief when he saw her; unaware that she was not alone.

Taking a few steps nearer he realised. His forehead creased and his eyes grew stern as he studied the stranger.

Eventually it clicked.

"He's one of her werewolf friends." Elijah though, remembering saving them both from the fire.

His worry subsided and he walked nearer but soon froze on hearing their voices.

* * *

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." Jackson spoke honestly. His hand raised and Hayley stiffened slightly though did not move away. He brushed her hair lightly and her eyes followed his action.

Elijah's eyes narrowed and his teeth nearly clenched. His mouth curved almost in aversion. He never knew something like this would affect him this much up until now.

Elijah welled up with a strange determination ready to confront Jackson or as he would call it, formally introduce himself, yet he waited as he heard Hayley speak.

"Jackson...I" she began and Jackson took a step back.

"I know." He replied sombre.

"Forgive me. It's just for my whole life I've needed to meet you and now I have, I can't stay away. You were meant to be my wife." He spoke and a fear grew inside Hayley as she heard it once again.

* * *

Elijah's heart knocked.

"What?" his mind asked a million question marks flashing into his head.

He turned around his eyes searching as he let what he had just overheard sink in.

* * *

Hayley listened to what he was desperately trying to explain but it all felt slightly too much to handle at the moment.

"I just..." Jackson paused, thinking of how to explain.

"I get it." Hayley interrupted and Jackson looked up.

"I'm just not ready for any of this yet. There's a major crisis here and everyone is in some sort of danger." She told him pressing the urgency.

Jackson nodded as Hayley looked at him sympathetically. She didn't want to hurt him.

"I'll wait for you." He spoke and was gone before Hayley could have said anything else.


	4. You Were Meant To Be My Wife

4) You Were Meant To Be My Wife

A fire ran through Elijah's veins. "Who does he think he is?" he growled inside. "How dare he touch her." He found his thoughts shouting louder. Elijah hissed. He then turned around to face her, his hand moving from his waist to crease his forehead. He watched her still staring at the route Jackson has left.

"How could he have let this happen?" he scolded himself.

Suddenly, fear flooded him ferociously. The terrible situation with his siblings was attacking him enough already and now the fear of losing Hayley added to this horrific weight. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't.

His heart was wild now.

"Pull yourself together." Elijah instructed himself firmly trying to keep calm but the emotions were too much for him to handle. Even for him the extent of the problem after problem was proving too much. Yes he was the cool and calm original brother but he sure did have his bad days.

Today was definitely one of those days.

Elijah trudged across to where Hayley was standing, a stern expression across his face. He had managed to decrease his heart rate but it still thudded like a drum.

Hayley felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and found herself breathing in deeply.

"It was him." She thought recognising Elijah's scent immediately.

Elijah watched her body awake as he stepped near her. He analysed every detail as she spun around her beautiful hair flinging across her shoulder as it did. Inside his soul sighed. She was breathtaking.

Her pretty eyes immediately flashed with worry as she looked him over; wrapping her cardigan around her. She was cold.

Hayley's forehead creased, something was wrong. Yes they were facing a very very big issue but there was something more now.

"What's happened?" she asked immediately her tone full of anxiety; she cared for him so much.

Elijah grew confused a second then realising she was referring to the family crisis. Part of him wanted it all to disappear, he wanted to forget every bad thing that had happened but that was not an option. It never was.

"Nothing, I mean, there's been no news." He spoke trying to hide the bitterness in his tenor.

Hayley looked at him suspiciously; she was not convinced though she let it go.

"Are you not cold, out here?" Elijah asked, wondering if she would tell him about Jackson.

"I'm okay." Hayley replied.

"And why are you alone?" Elijah cautioned her like a child. After everything that had happened, his worry for her safety has almost quadrupled.

"Yeah, I know, its okay and I wasn't really..." she began but her voiced stop and her eyes lowered as she thought about her words.

"Alone." Elijah thought guessing her missing word. His eyes narrowed realising she meant Jackson.

"I'm sorry I'll make sure I'm with someone next time, I know how you worry..." Hayley apologised and began walking away back to the house. He seemed in such a bad mood she thought it would be best to give him some space.

Elijah was not at all happy at this response, seeing her walk away only made his world crumble more. He turned around and his eyes followed her as she walked past him.

"Is that it?" he spoke unable to hide his bitterness.

Hayley stopped and pivoted to face him.

"Is that all you are going to say?" he continued.

"What?" Hayley asked confused but in the back of her mind she could tell this was something to do with Jackson. "Had he heard?" she thought, though then her eyes widened as another question seeped through "Would it affect him that much?"

"Your little werewolf friend Hayley, when did you plan on telling me?" he almost yelled.

Hayley's face filled with surprise, she never knew he'd get this worked up. Maybe it was just the circumstances but if it wasn't. If Jackson truly affected him this much...

"What did that mean?" she thought.

"Surely it couldn't mean..." she then found herself thinking but brushed off the idea remembering his countless rejections.

"Elijah, I only just met him. You've been so busy; it'd hardly being considerate for me to discuss my petty issues..." Hayley started to explain, not seeing it as that big of deal.

Elijah's eyes softened with slight shock when he heard how easily she could disregard herself thought he then remembered what Jackson had said and the range came rushing back.

"You were meant to be my wife." Elijah spoke with gritted teeth recalling Jackson's words and reminding Hayley of them.

Hayley felt a million impulses inside her shiver with a strange overwhelming sensation as she heard those words escape his lips. She knew he was quoting Jackson but still...

Hayley shook her head, trying to focus.

Elijah grasped how that sentence must have sounded and anxiety built up inside him and his tone lowered.

A strange tension grew in the atmosphere as they both thought about what the other was thinking.

They broke eye contact simultaneously.

Elijah latched onto the anger inside him choosing it over the anxiety.

"I want to know everything." Elijah told her firmly emphasising each word.

It was a demand.

Hayley rolled her eyes not understanding how this was annoying him so much.

"Hayley..." Elijah exclaimed at this response and her face grew serious.

He opened his mouth to speak once again though was interrupted.

A figure called to him from nearer the house. It was Marcel.

Elijah sighed.

"We'll discuss this later." Elijah spoke firmly but the anger in his tone was gone.

He walked over to Marcel feeling grave about the news he would bring.

Hayley stood quietly for a moment, letting what had just occurred sink in.

She sighed and began to walk to the house herself, in the hope of some good news.


	5. Sooth Me

5) Sooth Me

Elijah sat tensed in his chair his elbows propped onto the table.

He looked up bleakly and thanked Marcel for the news.

It was not good, he had already known that; they were running out of leads now.

Celeste had planned this entire revenge plot inch per inch for who knows how long. Getting his siblings back was going to be anything but simple.

What made him feel worse was the helplessness. Here he was sitting at his chair unable to do anything at all. Completely lost with no plan. It made him sick to the stomach, the shame was unbearable and his self hate seemed to simmer every time he thought.

"I will kill them all. Everyone single one of them." He hissed.

He kept repeating this to himself vowing it a thousand times.

He thought of Celeste sneering at him now and closed his eyes to swallow his anguish.

Hayley watched from the door frame, peeking slightly.

He looked terrible she thought, her lips frowning. A natural urge to sooth him swam through her and her eyes flickered as her thoughts unfocused.

When they redirected she found Elijah's eyes open meeting her surprised gaze.

She watched his pupils and pose both soften.

His stood up from his chair and walked around the desk.

"Come in." He replied gently and she did so taking a seat in the still warm seat.

"We'll find them." Hayley spoke to break the silence.

"Indeed we will." Elijah answered.

"The question is when? How?" he spoke frustrated. His body tensed and he sighed a disturbed sigh.

Hayley stood from the chair and walked over to him. Her fingers brushed over his and she was glad to see his veins relax. Elijah sat at the edge of the desk.

He inhaled her familiar scent and he let her clasp his hand.

Hayley looked up at him tenderly.

"You will find a way. I know how much your family means to you Elijah." She told him, hoping he'd be reassured somehow, even the slightest bit.

He closed his eyes and exhaled with some relief.

His fingers then rose up slowly, to stroke a piece of her hair.

Hayley watched him intently.

His eyes diverted and she knew his thoughts were acting similarly.

Elijah's eyes lowered as he found himself thinking of Jackson's fingers lurking around her brunette locks.

His face grew stern.

Hayley's hand touched the side of his face worriedly and finally he looked at her, desperately wanting to return such a touch.

Before he could act however her hand withdrew. Hayley recalled his responses to her affection.

She took a step back, giving him some space.

Elijah realised what she was doing and before he could change his mind his hand grasped her wrist and pulled her back towards him.

Hayley's eyes flashed over his wondering what this was.

"You're mine." Elijah found himself yelling in his mind but he remained mute.

They stared at each other breathing in sync.

Suddenly the phone rang.

Elijah and Hayley both froze at the abrupt ring as their attention diverted to the device which buzzed on the table. They looked at each other and then the phone again.

Elijah's grasp loosened around her wrist and he walked over to the phone.


	6. What You Mean To Me

6) What You Mean To Me

Elijah picked up the phone but was met with no caller's voice. He listened to the silence until he heard steady breathing.

"Celeste." He spoke clearly, ending her name with an angered hiss.

Hayley's attention heightened.

"Elijah." Celeste replied alluringly.

Elijah's teeth clenched and he took a breath ready to express his rage though Celeste beat him to it.

"Yes yes, I know you want your siblings back." She spoke patronisingly.

"Take off your shirt." She instructed him.

Elijah's expression grew irritated and confused.

"Celeste..." he spat angrily.

"Look I'm not playing games, well not that kind." She spoke.

"Do as I say and you'll find them." she then added on hearing no reply and the line went dead.

Elijah closed his eyes in order to suppress his anger but then it hit him.

"Hayley could you get me a pen and paper." He spoke hurriedly.

Hayley left sensing the urgency.

Elijah undid the cuffs of his shirt and rolled them up. He discovered names scrawled across his skin. He tugged his ties and swiftly removed his jacket, undoing the buttons of his shirt. More names greeted him.

Hayley hurried back to the office after a pen and paper in her grasp.

She entered the room while Elijah removed his shirt and halted in the middle of the room.

The pen in her grasp fell abruptly and her eyes fluttered with embarrassment as she found her thoughts scrambled into only the image before her. She couldn't help but look and her cheeks flushed. She reached down to pick up the pen and shook her head as if to focus herself once again.

Elijah watched her, amused despite the circumstances, the thought of her and Jackson seemed forgotten in that moment.

"What is happening?" she asked and it was obvious that she was trying to cover her blush and fluttering heart. His heart warmed at her beauty.

"I need you to write these names down, please." He told her and she neared him slowly. Her mind screamed at her for a touch but she tried to remain in control.

"Okay." She almost sighed. She circled him slowly inspecting the names and trying not to become too distracted by the skin on which they were imprinted.

She curled her hair around her ear for better view and her eyes wondered for a second.

Elijah's eyes met hers and they both froze, a strong chemistry erupting between them.

Hayley realised she had been staring slightly too long and so the eye contact broke as she continued to study the names.

"Sabine." She then spoke on reaching the last one.

"Elijah, what is this?"

"It's a devinette." Spoke Marcell from the doorway and Hayley and Elijah both turned to look at him. Hayley stepped back on as she discovered how close she had been standing.

"It's old school." He continued his explanation.

"Kind of a riddle witches use them to teach their kids, solve it and it disappears."

"Why? What's the point?" Hayley asked confused.

"Celeste forced me to make a choice between yourself and my siblings, and now she means to mock that choice, taunting me with a childish game. The longer the game, the more they suffer. To find Klaus and Rebekah, we need to solve this riddle. The solution lies somewhere in these names."

Hayley's eyes lowered on hearing this. He had had to choose between his siblings and her? She hadn't known this and she was surprised. She knew how much his family meant to him and so it was difficult to fathom that he would choose her over them. Did she really mean that much? It was hard for her to believe and the fact that he had done such a think made her feel incredibly sad. She thought about the strain he must have gone through in order to make such a decision, though then Marcell speaking interrupted her thoughts.

"The name next to Sabine Annie LaFleur, she's a witch that was shunned from her coven just over a year ago. Never knew why, but I can find out." Marcell spoke.

"Good, that's a start." Elijah replied.


	7. You Don't Me Nothing At All To Me

**A/N - Sorry about the late update, blame the Secretary State of education . Feel free to review with any ideas you have :) x Thanks for reading :3**

**P.S - Chapter title from song "Say It Right" (Nelly Furtado)**

* * *

7) You Don't Mean Nothing At All To Me

Marcel stood in his place for a while as if waiting for Elijah to say something more. His eyes glanced from Elijah to Hayley and Elijah knew this was an attempt to irritate him. Marcel seemed to be noticing things Elijah rather hoped he'd know nothing about. Hayley's safety was paramount to him and if anyone was to exploit his feelings for her, things would certainly not end well.

Hayley watched the tension with confusion her eyes questioning them both but eventually landing on Elijah. She was extremely distracted and still found it difficult hide. Her cheeks grew warm and she forced herself to look away once again though her eyes were drawn back immediately after.

Elijah tilted his head asking him what on earth he was doing with such a little gesture and soon enough Marcel turned and left the room.

Elijah sighed almost forgetting that Hayley was still with him.

He looked at her and her eye lashes fluttered guiltily. A small smile appeared on his face and Hayley could almost feel the blush rise up to her cheeks. He turned around to face her and she tried not to shudder due to the strange static between them.

Hayley's eye lowered as she attempted to hide her face which she was sure now was a few shades redder that usual. It did not help that now all she could see was his flawless skin, the curves, the strains of muscle; perfection.

Elijah watched her, knowing she was looking at him, he couldn't help but smile a little smugly.

"Hayley..." he spoke softly.

Hayley looked up sharply on hearing her name realising how lost she'd become. She shut her eyes to escape the embarrassment and then opened them again only managing to nod.

Elijah smiled while she closed her eyes in the most adorable fashion. His eyes moved to the paper in her grasp.

He waited for her to notice that he was asking for it.

After a few seconds her eyes widened as if her mind finally had begun to work once again.

She held the paper in front of her as if it was a shield.

Elijah took it from her and Hayley turned away to leave before her feelings got the better of her.

Yet as she did she felt his fingers grasp her wrist and tug her back lightly.

She looked up at him asking what he wanted.

Elijah struggled to think of something to say. Of course he didn't want anything, or need anything, only her. He only wanted her to stay.

He opened his mouth to speak and Hayley waited with all the patience she could muster. Her heart thudded trying to remain regular.

She felt her pocket vibrate and Elijah's eyes followed to her cardigan.

Did phones have some sort of dislike towards him?

Hayley slipped the buzzing phone out of her pocket.

_Jackson _read the screen.

Hayley bought the phone closer to her chest. She didn't want to start their previous argument once again. Though then she realised he would find out anyway, what with his vampire perks.

She considered rejecting the call, would that worry them. From what she could make out about Jackson he'd probably turn up at the compound. She decided to pick it up.

Turning away from Elijah she answered the call.

Elijah watched her intently.

"Hayley." Jackson spoke first.

"Hey." Hayley replied trying to shorted his time to speak, she knew Elijah could hear every word.

"Now's not exactly the right time." She spoke.

"Okay. I just wanted to apologise, I thought we could start fresh?" he asked.

"Um, yeah it's okay." Hayley replied nervously wanting to end the conversation, she didn't need to see the brooding look on Elijah's face.

"I'll call you later." She added and cut the phone.

She turned back to Elijah, his face was expressionless.

"Before you say anything..." she spoke firmly trying to again look at his face only.

"I haven't even told you anything yet."

Elijah still felt a twinge every time Jackson came up but after seeing her blushes just while before his heart relaxed a little.

Further yes, he didn't know much about this Jackson at all yet. He'd deal with him later.

"It's fine." Elijah replied.

Hayley cast him a confused look surprised at this transformation of emotion.

"Fine?" Hayley repeated wondering what he meant.

"Does he not care anymore?" Hayley found herself thinking and further wondering why that felt so bad? Did she want him to be jealous? Did she like it?

Hayley shook her head in confusion and brushed of the thought.

"Time to find my siblings." He then announced reaching up to find his shirt like a man on a mission. He walked over to leave the room though then stopped as if he had just remembered something.

He looked at Hayley.

"Stay in the compound." He instructed her.

Hayley rolled her eyes though smiled as she watched him walk out.


	8. Reflections

6) Reflections

Hayley sat on the staircase, her arms around her knees. Today's events flashed in her mind. It was the little things she found herself remembering; the things we don't notice or fully understand until after nostalgia has sunk in. She folded her arms and rested her head on her knees.

At first she thought about Elijah's raw reaction to finding out about Jackson, struggling to work out what that meant. He seemed so very angry, territorial even. Yet he had still saved him from the fire. "What has changed?" thought Hayley and then realised that the only additional information was her strange engagement to Jackson.

"Surely that couldn't bother him that much." Hayley thought and discovered how she seemed to be avoiding the fact that it could.

Her mind flickered to the memory of his fingers reaching up to her hair.

Her eyes closed as if trying to relive the moment.

She remembered the tight grasp around her wrists, the magnetism of his tug.

His face blared into her mind. It had seemed like he was about to speak, to growl almost. So primal and again, so territorial. She was sure for a second that he had been about to announce a claim on her.

Hayley found herself wishing he had.

Her eyes opened abruptly on discovering this desire.

She blinked and unfolded her arms around her knees, looking around as if she had be caught doing something she shouldn't.

"That's enough of that." Hayley scolded herself out loud, about get up...

She paused.

Hayley sat back down and sighed.

She scrunched her eyes shut and tested herself to see what would first enter her mind.

Elijah.

She saw him again, she felt the feeling she had felt when reading the names etched upon his skin.

How long was she to deny this?

Hayley recalled the choice he made between her and his siblings. Her expression grew sad. That was her reason for denial. Her feelings, and his if there were any, could only cause trouble. Yet as much as she tried to remind herself this, the harder it got.

Hayley pulled out her phone hovering over the keys.

Eventually she made the instinctive decision and pressed call.


	9. Choices

6) Choices

The call was accepted but Hayley found she couldn't speak.

She had to do this now, try and sort something out at least.

"Hayley? Is everything okay?" Elijah's voice asked the worry clear in his voice.

"Elijah, I'm fine." Hayley replied reassuringly. She creased her forehead with frustration knowing now this was probably the worst time to call.

"How is the search going? Did you find anything?" she asked, deciding to forget the reason she had called. This was more important.

"We discovered more about Annie LaFleur. Marcel was correct; she was shunned from her coven."

Elijah paused.

"For dark magic." He almost sighed. Hayley knew he was thinking about Celeste.

"What happened to her?" She asked.

"She killed herself." Elijah answered.

"Drowned herself in The Mississippi to be precise, Celeste had clearly tired of the body and was ready to take Sabine's."

"How do you know that?" Hayley asked, taking in the information.

"Because she leapt to her death from the very location Celeste and I had our first kiss." Elijah explained.

"Poetic I guess in a creepy vendetta kind of way" Hayley replied.

"These names, these lives, stolen. Celeste might take revenge. I suppose we have no choice but to see where they take us. Hayley I have to go. I'll call you back." Elijah spoke and it was clear that he was in a hurry.

Hayley's heart thudded.

"Elijah wait." She spoke.

"What is it?" Elijah questioned.

Hayley took a seat for she had been pacing around.

Hayley remained silent for a few seconds.

"Elijah." She spoke and then paused again.

"I'm really sorry that you're going through this. If I had known that Celeste had made you choose who to help..." she began.

"You were going to die in that fire Hayley, along with my brother's child."

He paused.

Hayley opened her mouth to speak but before she could Elijah replied...

"There was no choice." He told her firmly and the phone went dead.

Hayley started at the device in her hand.

She sighed. "Was he disappointed in his choice?" she thought.

Or was he trying to tell her something more.

Hayley sighed again in frustration.

Maybe she needed some time away?


	10. Decision

10) Decision

Hayley paced up and down the landing finding herself under pressure to make a decision.

Being alone in the compound left her with a lot of time to think and her thoughts were starting to disturb her now.

She wasn't as worried about The Mikaelsons, she knew Elijah would find Klaus and Rebekah; she had a strange instinct about it. Elijah would do anything to make his family happy, he would always protect them. Hayley often found this remarkable, the extent of his attempts to piece their broken lives, his undying loyalty. He was indeed noble...

Hayley then shook her head scolding herself for letting her thoughts wonder. She found that as much as she tried she seemed to always end up with him in her mind.

"Maybe I really do need some time away." Hayley sighed.

She had come to New Orleans to find her family and she had, so what on earth was she doing here.

Hayley soothed her baby bump. To keep her child safe was her answer.

But her family would do as much to protect her, wouldn't they? She had helped to break the curse after all. She as the last of her blood line, wolf royalty Jackson had called it and she hadn't really even given them a proper chance yet. What was wrong with her? All her life she'd been searching for this moment and now that she had it, she was letting it go. This wasn't like her. She needed to get to know them at least. She owed it to herself to be with them.

Hayley sighed.

Why was she finding it so difficult to make the decision to move out? Normally if she wanted something, she'd take it. So why wasn't she? What did she want?

She wasn't afraid, that was the last thing on her mind, so what was it?

Finally, once again it clicked.

"Elijah." Her mind flared his face revolving round in circles.

Hayley gripped her fists and scrunched her eyes shut in anger. Had she really loss that much control? Was she really succumbing to the feelings of a teenager? She didn't do teen drama, it was like her motto.

"That's it." Hayley spoke confidently, stopping from pacing.

"You've got to do this." She thought.

"I've got to move to out." She told herself and the decision was made.


End file.
